


Et on fait quoi maintenant

by Psychoslasher



Category: Bride of Re-Animator - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la guerre, ou comment vivre en collocation avec Herbert et Francesca. Rating T pour quelques vulgarités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hostilités

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stuart Gordon.

Précision: Cette fic est totalement à part, hors du contexte sérum et cadavres. C'est surtout un amas de conneries.

Il s'en étaient passées des choses depuis leurs dernières emmerdes : Herbert pris en sandwich entre des cadavres et une bâtisse en ruine, finalement secouru par Dan. "Tout de même, t'en as mis du temps" avait-il râlé. Ce fut une longue pause dans leurs maudites expériences pendant laquelle ils déménagèrent, le scientifique fou pétant un plomb une fois par jour, et célébrèrent le mariage de Dan et Francesca. Cette gourde avait accepté de vivre en coloc avec Herbert et lui aussi après le regard suppliant de son ami tel un chienchien quémandant son nonos. Après une grimace de dégoût, ou plutôt de pitié, devant une telle frimousse réclamant la présence de son meilleur ami, il céda. Mais Dan n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences d'une telle collocation. Le seul bon côté était qu'il avait un minimum réussi à les réconcilier, les obligeant au départ à se tutoyer. Mais les mauvais côtés...

Herbert avait repris ses macabres expériences et Francesca finit par s'en rendre compte en apercevant un doigt humain nageant dans sa salade pendant le repas. Il s'y plaisait le saligot, rampant parmi les feuilles, les tomates et les morceaux de fromage. Francesca cria et Herbert se leva rapidos, partant à la pêche au doigt dans l'assiette de sa belle-sœur, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Dan. À la main comme un gros dégueulasse - après tout il avait déjà mis les mains dans pire que ça - pendant qu'elle hurlait à la mort et que Dan enfouissait la tête dans ses mains. "Je suis mort, je suis mort, je suis mort" pensa t-il.

\- Je l'ai, vous pouvez manger tranquille" assura t-il.

\- QUOI?" s'écria Francesca écœurée. "Non mais il plaisante? Dan dis-moi qu'il plaisante."

\- Euh...

Pendant qu'Herbert ramenait son petit index adoré à la cave, Francesca se retenait de dégobiller dans son assiette. Mais bon nourriture gâchée pour gâchée, autant dégueuler dedans, elle finirait à la poubelle de toute manière.

\- Je suis mortifiée" s'épouvanta la pauvre femme soutenue par son mari.

Dan lui servit un verre d'eau et lui massa le dos, le temps que son vertige ne disparaisse.

\- Dan, enfin c'est quoi son problème à ce malade?

Dan hésita avant de sourire un brin et de dire :

\- Oh tu sais la liste est trop longue, ma chérie.

Herbert reparut et se remit à table, mangeant comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois-ci, Francesca n'en put plus et largua la sauce sur la table devant les deux hommes, sidérés. Bravo, en plein sur les assiettes! Herbert se leva d'un bond et recula tandis que Dan ne savait pas quoi faire. Lançant un regard mauvais à Herbert une fois sa "tâche" accomplie, la jeune femme commença à nettoyer ses horreurs. Herbert lui, se moquant, observa Dan et lui lança d'une traite :

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ça manquait de sauce vinaigrette dans la salade.

Les gars rirent comme deux imbéciles et Herbert se prit une pomme en pleine poire (ben voyons, tu sors!). Dan cessa de rire, s'attendant à recevoir le même sort.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu un doigt de ta vie ou quoi?" demanda le scientifique.

\- PAS DANS MA SALADE, NON.

\- Et nianiania.

Dan s'avança et prit son ami à part.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'en faire pour mon mariage, mon vieux. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que plus aucun membre n'atterrisse dans le repas. Ferme la porte d'en bas, bordel. Tu te rappelles de la langue dans les bonbons pour Halloween?" s'énerva Dan.

\- Oh que oui, un mioche s'était mis à croquer dedans" s'éclata son ami.

\- HERBERT!

\- Après tout c'était une langue de chat" recommença t-il.

Cette fois si, il évita de justesse un Dan en furie qui menaçait de l'étrangler et mit les voiles en courant.

\- Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, à demain.

Super ce dîner. Dan retourna dans la cuisine désormais emplie d'une odeur infecte de vomi et donna à contre-cœur un coup de main à sa chère et tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?" murmura le médecin.

\- Tu as dit mon chéri?" demanda la jeune femme en souriant tendrement.

Celui-ci lui sourit innocemment avant de se reprendre.

\- Non rien ma puce, je pensais à voix haute.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La dégueulasse devait avoir oublié les minutes précédentes. Mais pas Dan, qui vira au vert. Il dut attendre que Francesca ne finisse la vaisselle pour courir dans les toilettes et vomir à son tour.

"Putain c'est encore pire que le doigt dans la salade" pensa t-il, choqué.

Celui-ci sortit et se rendit à la salle de bain, résolu à se laver les dents, quand il croisa Herbert. Le scientifique stoppa net sa démarche, prêt à se refaire courser dans la maison. Mais non! Voyant la mine de poisson pourri de son ami, il pencha la tête et s'avança.

\- Ah! Apparemment ça c'est aggravé?!" demanda t-il avec prudence.

Pâle comme un zombie, Dan releva les yeux vers son ami :

\- Elle... elle... m'a embrassé.

Herbert mit sa main devant sa bouche, choqué comme dégoûté... pour ensuite rire aux éclats, plié en deux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et se moquait ouvertement de son pauvre ami dans la panade. Celui-ci s'approcha, menaçant et colla Herbert au mur en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Si tu ne veux pas goûter à ce dont j'ai moi-même goûté il y a peu de temps tu ferais bien de la boucler, Herbert.

Celui-ci comprit la leçon à la seconde et ferma sa grande gamelle. Avec toute la mauvaise humeur du monde, Dan partit en rencard avec sa brosse à dents, laissant Herbert qui n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, planté dans la presque obscurité du couloir.

Le pauvre médecin, après avoir vidé la moitié du tube de dentifrice, estima que le résultat était suffisant. Le goût avait disparu, mais maintenant il devait à tout prix convaincre son épouse d'en faire autant. Hors de question que cette vomisseuse en puissance ne lui roule encore une pelle avant d'aller dormir, sans s'être lavé les dents.

Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa femme et son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour se croiser ici ou quoi? Herbert voulut donner un coup de main à Dan, percevant son malaise.

\- Au fait ma chère, n'oublie pas de te laver les dents avant d'aller te coucher... ou même d'embrasser ton mari.

Il conclut sa phrase par un joli sourire en direction du concerné. Celui-ci fonça se coucher pendant que les deux autres énergumènes se battaient pour savoir qui irait se laver les dents le premier. Mais bon, ils y allèrent ensemble, le scientifique prenant ses distances tout de même.

Entre deux brossages, Francesca lui dit machinalement :

\- Du es dégueulache Herbert.

\- On me le dit chouvent" répondit-il, pestant après son propos.

\- Oui mais guand même, on met bas des doigts dans de la jalade" s'énerva t-elle non sans postillonner sur le malheureux miroir qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Herbert évita soigneusement de poursuivre cette conversation incompréhensible qui se finirait par une autre engueulade et couvrirait le miroir de salive ou de dentifrice.

Francesca allait prendre le chemin de la chambre maritale, juste en face de la salle d'eau, lorsque son "beau-frère" la retint par le bras. Incrédule, celle-ci se demanda d'abord s'il y avait encore un truc chez lui qui clochait et dont Dan ne lui avait pas parlé.

\- Tu veux bien desserrer ta poigne, Herbert? Merci! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis assez pressée j'ai des choses prévues avec Dan, tu vois?

Celle-ci souriait devant sa victoire mais West n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Justement, il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure et m'a dit de te dire de passer le temps en attendant qu'il ne "prépare quelque chose de spécial". Tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche en attendant... "belle-sœur".

Celle-ci, enthousiaste et hystérique sur l'instant, vira Herbert de la salle de bain. Celui-ci attendit assis sur les escaliers près de la chambre, écoutant le suivi de cette douche. Elle allait le regretter, celle-là.

Vingt-et-une minutes après, lorsque le scientifique sentit qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bain, il se décala pour l'attendre devant la chambre de Dan.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Francesca sortit vêtue d'une nuisette des plus indiscrètes qui soit, même dans le noir. Quasi-transparente.

\- Hé Herbert tu pouvais prévenir que tu étais encore dans le couloir" s'indigna t-elle en positionnant ses bras devants ses lolos et ailleurs.

\- Ben voyons, si ça peut te rassurer je ne joue pas dans la même équipe. Ah tu ne le savais pas ça, hein?" rit-il.

Celui-ci sentait poindre sa victoire cette fois-ci.

\- Oui en effet... bon bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ah oui, je venais te dire d'éviter de réveiller Dan. J'ai du travail qui m'attend en bas.

Il lui lança un grand sourire et partit alors que la pauvre femme s'indignait.

\- Quoi? Attends qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Herbert se retourna pour clarifier la situation.

\- Oui pour faire court, il semblait fatigué tout à l'heure et comme j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot j'ai fait en sorte de reporter ta soirée prévue en te faisant prendre une douche. Pour lui laisser le temps de s'endormir. Eh oui pas de chance, les galipettes ce sera pour plus tard, ma chère.

VLAN! Herbert mit les voiles, laissant une Francesca ébahie au milieu du couloir. Enfin, il allait pouvoir être tranquille.

La pauvre n'eut plus qu'à aller se rhabiller, comme on dit. MOUHAHAHA voilà ce que cela coûte de provoquer Herbert West.

ooo

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, enfin ça dépend pour qui, Dan se réveilla en même temps que sa donzelle qui commença directement à faire la gueule. Pas de petit bisou dès le matin, Dan chercha à se renseigner. Mais à l'évidence, celle-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui répondre.

\- Mais chérie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a" la força t-il.

Silence.

\- C'est Herbert? Il a encore fait quelque chose?

Re-Silence.

\- Pfff, tu as découvert pourquoi je buguais hier...

Celle-ci s'interrogea.

\- Tu "buguais" hier?

... et il rebugua, ne voulant pas évoquer son baiser au goût de vomi de la veille. Il devait avoir l'air con, il se serait volontiers regardé dans le premier miroir venu.

La matinée passa bien vite, Dan et Francesca s'évitant ou se jetant des regards lourds de sens.

Au déjeuner, Herbert sentit cette tension à couper au couteau et râla pour de bon.

\- BON!" les fit-il sursauter en tapant sur la table. "Qu'y a t-il? Vous faites la tronche depuis votre réveil. Normalement, c'est moi et moi seul qui ai ce privilège."

\- Mais c'est elle qui chouine depuis son réveil et soi-disant que j'en connais la raison" se défendit Dan.

\- Parce que OUI, tu la connais. Et West aussi, surtout.

Dan vissa son regard sur l'homme désigné qui, tout à coup, baissa le sien.

\- Merde! J'aurai du me taire" murmura t-il avec un ricanement.

Mais en un sens cette scène le faisait marrer.

\- Herbert, qu'as-tu encore fait?

\- En fait j...

\- Il a seulement gâché une soirée que je te préparais hier, voilà.

Dan n'osa pas en savoir plus, se renfermant dans sa chaise et voulant disparaître à tout prix. Herbert, lui, fonça à la cuisine.

Après une ultime dispute en mode "mute" avec sa chère épouse, chacun vaqua à ses occupations précédentes. Le temps de se calmer, ou plutôt se défouler, Fransesca sortit de la maison histoire de faire un tour dans le quartier.

Dan piqua une énième crise de nerfs, comme si ça allait résoudre quoi que ce soit. Son meilleur ami s'en moquait bien, lui.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'aime encore? Même si je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait?" s'affola t-il.

\- Alàlà pauvre Dan, si tu savais comme je ne t'envie pas du tout" lâcha le scientifique.

\- Je te remercie Herbert, tu es d'un grand réconfort. Putain de vie...

Dan s'était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel tout en déployant les bras.

\- Que mon amour revienne sinon je jure au monde entier que je saute" implora t-il.

Herbert, le nez dans un livre de biologie, s'exaspéra :

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, on est au rez-de-chaussée.

Et hop pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Dan passait pour un con.

\- En plus, le monde entier n'aurait que faire de ton petit plongeon, mon pauvre.

Dan souffla puis finalement descendit et s'assit sur la chaise face à son ami. Seulement deux minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Dan fixait à tour de rôle le mur, Herbert, la pendule et recommençait jusqu'à plus soif.

D'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et madame Cain réapparut, un sourire diabolique sur la face.

\- Herbert, Dan, debout tous les deux!

Dan se leva direct, sous les yeux soupçonneux de son ami.

\- Elle te mène à la baguette ou quoi?

Puis il redirigea son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres" cracha t-il.

L'ignorant royalement, elle s'adressa à Dan.

\- Chéri?

\- Oui oui qu'y a t-il ma puce je t'écoute?" demanda Dan, rapide comme l'éclair.

\- Dan, mais c'est pas vrai je rêve reste digne" lança Herbert.

\- Tu veux que j'oublie notre dispute et qu'on n'en parle plus?" demanda t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Très bien, alors Herbert s'il te plait viens voir" ajouta t-elle sournoisement.

Herbert soupira, s'enfonçant la tête dans son bouquin.

\- Herbert!" supplia Dan.

Celui-ci céda, ne serait-ce que pour son meilleur ami et s'approcha de ses colocs.

Francesca tenait sa revanche.

\- Embrasse-le Herbert!" ordonna t-elle.

\- QUOI?" répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Oui comme tu me l'as dit hier soir, je cite tu "ne joues pas dans la même équipe". Alooooors je veux que tu embrasses mon mari et pas sur la joue. Tu me suis?

Elle ricana avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Dan fixa son ami dans les yeux et y lut de la peur, sûrement comme dans les siens.

\- Euh tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on s'explique pour hier?" marmonna Dan.

\- NON! C'est trop tard.

Herbert aurait bien prié le bon Dieu s'il n'avait pas autant renié la religion.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda t-il.

La bataille n'en finirait donc jamais...

Peut-être une suite... j'hésite sur l'instant mon humour est HS. À vous de me le dire.


	2. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Me revoilà! bon j'avoue j'ai grandement manqué d'imagination pour ce chapitre, l'inspiration n'étant pas toujours au beau fixe. Alors n'hésitez pas pour le lancer de tomates (mais pas trop fort hein^^). Bonne lecture!

Herbert réfléchit à toute vitesse, à tel point que de la fumée aurait pu jaillir de ses oreilles. Admettant qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour Dan sans pour autant vouloir aller plus loin, de peur de tout gâcher et de perdre son amitié, qui lui était plus importante que le reste. Il jeta un regard rempli d'insultes vers sa belle-sœur, avant de sentir les mains de son ami se poser sur son visage. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et ce dernier déglutit. Mais même si Francesca commençait à ricaner, Herbert avait du mal à faire un pas à son tour et se devait de la laisser croire qu'elle était la meilleure. Dan prit l'initiative et timidement, s'approcha de son ami pour poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Herbert se sentit rougir, ce baiser de Dan lui procurant un plaisir bien plus intense que ce à quoi il s'attendait, accompagné par de malvenus frissons très marqués sur ses bras. Le fou rire de Francesca ne se fit pas attendre. "Elle veut la guerre? très bien" pensa t-il.

Herbert posa finement les mains sur celles de Dan, les caressant bien sous les yeux de sa femme, avant de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Daniel de manière très visible. Dan en fut surpris mais pas autant que Francesca, qui semblait avoir oublié de quelle manière un être humain ferme sa bouche. Dan se laissait faire parce qu'il croyait que c'était ce que son épouse voulait mais il n'avait pas pour autant envisagé la suite. Herbert l'avait fait reculer pour le plaquer rudement contre le mur et commençait à promener ses mains sur ses épaules et son torse de manière très osée. Dan gémissait mais plutôt de surprise, tandis que Herbert s'emportait un peu et ne se contrôlait plus dans sa manière de peloter son ami. Leurs deux corps étaient désormais tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

\- STOP!" hurla Francesca.

Les hommes sursautèrent et se séparèrent, Dan rouge comme une tomate et gêné de s'être fait tripoter de la sorte par son meilleur ami, et Herbert essuyant sa salive qui avait autant débordé que ses gestes. Il se retourna vers Francesca et la toisa de son éternel air hautain.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop, ça va?" grogna t-elle.

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre?

Dan ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Mais enfin chérie, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non?" demanda son malheureux mari.

Herbert, lui, savourait sa nouvelle victoire et sourit sournoisement.

\- Mon cher Dan tu es si naïf... elle a seulement la rage parce que je l'ai fait. Ou bien a t'elle juste envie qu'on recommence...

\- Oh et bien dans ce cas si c'est ce que tu veux chérie...

Dan allait s'y remettre, aussi la jeune femme se positionna t-elle entre eux avant de fusiller son mari du regard.

\- Non mais je rêve ou bien tu as aimé ça?" s'outra t-elle.

\- Non enfin oui, enfin je veux dire... c'est différent qu'avec toi.

Elle leva les bras en l'air en s'exaspérant devant la perpétuelle connerie de son mari, avant de se tourner vers le scientifique qui ne manqua pas de lui envoyer un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Oui?" demanda t-il.

Francesca n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Elle savait désormais qu'elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec West alors elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : l'atteindre intérieurement. Détruire sa fierté et faire disparaître ses grands airs.

Elle baissa les yeux, faisant croire à son ennemi qu'il avait gagné.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux?" ajouta Dan.

Herbert se tourna vers lui et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa "belle-sœur" l'avait brusquement retourné et l'embrassait sauvagement. Doucement mais à la sauvage, lui maintenant fermement le visage. Totalement pris de court, Herbert resta tétanisé alors que Dan ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il avoir pitié de son ami et arrêter ce massacre? Devait-il raisonner son épouse qui tombait aussi bas que West dans les vacheries? Il opta pour la seconde et sépara sa compagne de sa proie. Herbert eut la réaction escomptée, complètement hagard et gêné. Il fronça les sourcils et après avoir repris le contrôle de ses membres, tenta de se ruer sur Francesca, arrêté par Dan. Celle-ci riait aux éclats derrière son mari et le provoquait par des baisers mimés directement adressés à sa personne. Herbert avait les yeux embués de rage.

\- Mais c'est qu'il va se fâcher tout rouge, le petit West" s'écria t-elle en riant.

\- FERME-LA! TU ES MORTE!

\- Herbert, non! S'il te plait arrête. Bordel, Francesca ne le provoque pas.

Dan avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son meilleur ami et son épouse ne faisait rien qui pouvait l'aider. Cette situation commençait à l'énerver.

\- Francesca ça suffit. Si tu continues, je te préviens que je le lâche.

La jeune femme qui commença à craindre pour sa vie stoppa net ses provocations mais souriait toujours. Herbert finit par se calmer, reprenant sa respiration et perdant son joli teint rougeoyant.

\- Je vais t'encastrer dans le mur" menaça le scientifique d'une voix étrangement petite.

\- Les plombs ont sauté semble t-il" railla t-elle.

\- Tu es contente, hein?" l'agressa t-il.

\- Rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui a commencé, Herbert. Tu as osé embrasser mon mari.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas penser que j'en serais incapable.

\- Tout ça parce que tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, West.

\- De la part d'une huître dépourvue de logique...

\- Et tu vannes tout le monde en te croyant supérieur, mais mon pauvre je te plains...

\- BOUCLEZ-LA, MERDE!" hurla Dan.

Les deux paires d'yeux se mitraillant ne se quittaient pas du regard mais leurs propriétaires avaient cessé de s'entretuer.

\- J'en ai ras les esgourdes, vous allez arrêter vos duels de merde et ne plus vous servir de moi pour prouver votre supériorité inexistante. Vous n'êtes pas des loups mais des humains et il n'y a aucune hiérarchie entre vous deux. Je vous déclare solennellement ex-aequo et maintenant arrêtez vos débilités ou alors je me séparerai de vous deux.

Les regards pleins de haine devinrent blancs et les propriétaires commençaient à trembler. Herbert observa son ami.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Herbert, j'en ai marre. Depuis tout ce temps je vous ai vu être bien plus agréables l'un envers l'autre.

\- D'accord chéri on fera un effort c'est promis" dit Francesca avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle s'attira un regard suspicieux du scientifique et un autre sceptique de son mari. Cependant, ce dernier y crut et sourit avant de leur ordonner :

\- Alors prouvez-le!

La jeune femme s'approcha du scientifique dont les arrières-pensées commençaient à décoller, il murmura à son adresse afin que Dan n'entende pas :

\- Attends, tu ne comptes pas faire ça tout de même?

Et si! Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit chaleureusement, non sans serrer un peu trop fort. Herbert sourit de soulagement.

\- On n'en a pas fini rassure-toi" lança t-elle.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien, ma chère.

\- Mais chose promise, chose due. On se calme un peu.

\- Attends là, tu plaisantes?" s'exclama Herbert en se reculant.

Dan, qui était resté en retrait pour les observer, n'avait pas pour autant zappé ces dernières paroles.

\- Attention...

Dan dut se rendre à l'évidence : opiniâtres l'un comme l'autre, le chaos allait se prolonger et peut-être bien à son insu. Il devrait les surveiller ces deux-là. Il pensa à rester sans arrêt avec eux pour les obliger à se comporter comme deux amis, bien sûr leur amitié serait factice étant donné sa présence mais ils se conduiraient bien. Une idée lui vint tout à coup. Il les invita ou plutôt les força à venir à la fête organisée le jour suivant pour un de ses collègue et ami, Tom Walker. Celui-ci prenait sa retraite et l'hôpital allait bien le regretter maintenant, étant donné que beaucoup de patients y passaient entre les mains de West. Cela forcerait au moins son ami à se sociabiliser et à voir du monde. Il eut du mal à le faire accepter, son ami prétextant avoir du travail. Herbert céda à contrecœur, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée et peut-être qu'elle passerait vite.

Le lendemain, les deux mariés mirent un temps fou à se préparer mais pas le scientifique, qui pouvait être considéré comme étant toujours sur son trente-et-un. De toute façon il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire un petit effort, surtout pour "un vieillard prêt à claquer" avait-il dit. Cela dit, il avait manqué de se prendre une droite ce coup-là. Bref, Dan commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour cette soirée.

Dès leur arrivée, Herbert avait été se caler dans un coin afin d'éviter les casse-pieds qui viendraient lui raconter leur misérable vie. Quelle réussite cet essai de sociabilisation! Dan alla direct à la rencontre de son vieil ami sans se rendre compte que finalement, c'était son épouse qui allait passer une soirée mouvementée.

\- Oh non pas elle...

Elle observait une femme dans le fond de la pièce, blonde et très belle. Cette même femme qui reluquait Dan depuis son passage à côté d'elle. Elle sentit ses mains trembler et menaçait de tuer la blonde. Mais devant l'honnêteté de son mari, elle changea son regard de direction. Herbert l'observait se démener pour ne pas bondir sur cette personne qui lui était inconnue à lui, mais ricanait en espérant que les choses se gâtent. La soirée passait vite finalement et Dan en fut heureux, Herbert était même sorti de son coin. Celui-ci par contre n'avait pas du tout prévu de se faire aborder par un très beau jeune homme qui semblait attiré par lui. Il le questionnait sans arrêt, le désintérêt total du scientifique se changeant lentement en intérêt et même avec un sourire. Dan le regardait en souriant et alors qu'il allait de nouveau adresser la parole au futur retraité, un hurlement se fit entendre ainsi que de la casse. Toute la salle se figea devant un spectacle plus qu'improbable. Francesca n'avait pas les nerfs solides finalement. Elle se battait avec cette autre femme sans retenue, comme deux harpies dans une flaque de boue. L'assemblée stupéfaite ne s'en remuait pas le derche pour autant. Personne n'approchait de peur de prendre une mandale par accident. Les femmes gloussaient, les hommes riaient, les plus âgés marmonnaient entre eux devant cette choquante conduite, et quant aux plus jeunes ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir les paris sur la gagnante et filmaient la scène.

Dan, la bouche grande ouverte, rejoint Herbert toujours en compagnie du jeune Rick, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de lui.

\- Dan, tu m'expliques?

\- Euh... en fait c'est une ex, Tina, elle a toujours voulu se remettre avec moi et...

\- Oui je vois le genre" coupa le scientifique, ricanant.

Le scientifique paraissait ne s'être jamais autant amusé, ce que Dan et Rick trouvèrent plutôt déplacé dans un tel contexte. Tout à coup la jeune femme blonde mit une pêche monumentale à Francesca qui tomba dans les vapes, annonçant la gagnante qui se releva difficilement sous les cris de victoire des jeunes.

\- Eh ben mazette, je ne regrette pas d'être venu" dit Herbert.

Dan, plus sonné encore que son épouse, la mit dans la voiture avec l'aide de Rick, Herbert ayant catégoriquement refusé et proposé à son ami de la traîner par les pieds. Une fois rentrés, Herbert donna tout de même un coup de main à Dan pour monter les escaliers et mettre la jeune femme au lit. Dan était cassé.

\- Pfiou je n'en peux plus. Tu parles d'une soirée agitée" se plaignit-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes, pour une fois que j'apprécie ta femme. Oh la tannée qu'elle a prise... " s'éclata son ami.

Celui-ci ne perdait pas la moindre occasion de descendre en flèche celle qui se taperait une bonne migraine à son réveil. Dan soupira.

\- Si tu pouvais lui foutre la paix à son réveil je t'en serais très recon...

\- Quoi? Non mais tu rêves?

\- Vous avez fait une trêve je te rappelle.

\- JE LA BRISE!" s'écria la voix cassée de la jeune femme presque dans le coma qui avait levé le doigt pour protester.

\- Mais... mais... mais... " tenta Dan.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis heureux, ma chère. Alors? Des douleurs quelque part?

Et VLAN! Un pain dans la figure du pauvre scientifique qui se couvrit le nez.

\- Wow! Une bagarre et elle sort de ses gonds, la tigresse" rit-il.

\- Par pitié, ne recommencez pas.

\- Lève-moi encore une fois la main dessus et tu seras la première femme vivante que je frapperai.

\- J'ai trop peur mon chou, si tu savais...

\- Mon quoi?" se choqua Herbert.

\- Ah oui mince je suis une femme. C'était mieux quand Rick te le susurrait aux oreilles, non? Je t'ai vu rougir et en plus je sais qu'il t'a donné son numéro.

Dan ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des calots tandis que Herbert redevenait tout rouge. Francesca éclata de rire mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Il lui rendit le coup de poing reçu un instant plus tôt et se rua sur elle.

\- HERBERT!" hurla Dan.

Mais son épouse se battant quasiment comme un homme, il se lassa et se plaqua contre le mur pour observer ces deux énergumènes avec qui il avait osé emménager.

C'est ainsi que débuta la "bataille au lit". Et voici que s'enchaînèrent coups de poings et de coudes, un coup de boule venant de Francesca et une petite strangulation venant du scientifique. Dan avait songé plusieurs fois à intervenir mais remarquant que son ami retenait ses coups contre une femme, c'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. De toute façon, ils commençaient à s'épuiser. Il entendait leur respiration saccadée et... "oulà" pensa t-il. Francesca avait cette respiration à cause de lui en général et dans d'autres circonstances. Il s'imagina, sans le vouloir étant donné le spectacle, son ami au lit avec sa femme. Il éclata de rire en pensant "c'est quasiment fait". Cela lui fit tout de même peur.

\- Bon ça y est, vous avez fini?" demanda t-il.

Les deux autres enfin calmés n'osaient plus se regarder de peur de replonger.

\- Désolée mon chéri, nous avons fini. Je suis cassée de toute façon.

\- Pour une fois, nous avons une chose en commun" s'exclama Herbert.

Le scientifique se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Il mit un temps fou à reprendre sa respiration et repensa au morceau de papier enfoui dans sa poche avec un joli numéro de téléphone dessus. Après s'en être saisi, il l'observa attentivement. "Il a une très belle écriture" se dit-il.

Dan avait passé un long moment auprès de sa femme, la tronche démolie par deux bagarres, et ressortit de la pièce une fois la tension retombée. Il rejoignit West dans la salle bain car il avait des choses à lui demander. Ne frappant pas à la porte, il fit sursauter son ami.

\- Dan, nom d'un chien...

\- Désolé! C'est vrai?

\- Mais encore?

\- C'est sérieux avec ce gars, Rick? Tu vas le rappeler?" demanda t-il, un brin de malice dans la voix.

La surprise du jour, Herbert sourit à nouveau. Dan en fut plus qu'heureux et songea à le prendre dans ses bras mais évita. Deux bagarres en une journée, c'était suffisant et le scientifique devait commencer à se faire à l'idée de fréquenter une personne.

Le soir venu, Dan avait insisté pour préparer le dîner : t-bone steak et haricots verts. Il avait tout fait pour rendre l'atmosphère de la cuisine agréable, histoire d'empêcher toute nouvelle effusion de sang. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait habitué Herbert à manger normalement et à table. Un net progrès social pour lui.

\- C'EST PRÊT!" appela t-il.

West fut le premier à arriver et profita de l'absence de Francesca pour étreindre amicalement Dan. Celui-ci se figea.

\- Euh, Herbert? Tu te rappelles que je suis marié?" hésita le médecin.

\- Merci Dan" dit tout simplement son ami.

\- Merci?

\- D'avoir insisté pour que je vienne.

Dan sourit, son ami était heureux et cela le rendait heureux lui aussi. Il posa sa main sur la sienne un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu...

\- GRAAAAAA LÂCHE-LE.

Limite possédée, Francesca avait foncé sur Herbert et l'avait balancé contre le mur, le sourire de celui-ci se changeant très vite en grognement. Il répliqua de suite d'une avalanche de gifles et droites en réponses au coup de genou bien placé qu'il avait reçu. Et rebelote! Trois bastons aujourd'hui, c'était l'apothéose.

Dan leva les yeux au ciel avant de râler :

\- Eh ben, on n'en a pas fini.

FIN


End file.
